Go away - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Trop court pour avoir un résumé. Enoch/Jacob Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une autre traduction concernant le couple Enoch/Jacob.

C'est une traduction de **Go away** par _Justayne._ L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le faites.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Enoch ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce mec venait d'arriver, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et Emma semblait déjà avoir la tête haute. Et c'était pareil pour Jake. Ils étaient si proches, toujours en train de se parler, de se toucher. Et cela rendit Enoch furieux. Non pas parce qu'il aimait Emma ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'il voulait que Jake le touche comme l'avait touché. Cela le rendait vraiment furieux. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait agi comme un vrai con, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La seule personne qui voyait à travers lui était Olive, il le savait. Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot à ce sujet, alors il était presque sûr qu'elle préparait quelque chose. C'était trop prévisible. C'était elle qu'il connaissait le mieux, alors oui, il savait qu'elle avait un plan. Et qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire, malheureusement.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris quand, quelques jours plus tard, il entendit Olive parler à Jake juste à côté de sa chambre, lui disait que sa particularité était si cool, si incroyable et qu'il devrait probablement vérifier. Elle avait également dit que ce serait l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître, de devenir amis et tout ce merdier. Enoch était certain qu'elle l'avait fait pour le rendre encore plus furieux, pour le faire hurler après Jake ou quelque chose comme ça. Oui, parce que si vous connaissiez Enoch, vous sauriez que la seule façon de l'exprimer ses sentiments était de le faire crier sur quelqu'un. Mais il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège. Il allait rester calme. Tout le temps. Ça allait être très dur, mais il le pouvait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Jake entrer seul dans sa chambre, l'air autant assez surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une telle décoration. « Tu aurais dû t'attendre à voir une pièce plus jolie, hein ? », dit Enoch, sans regarder Jake, il collectionnait des pièces pour sa nouvelle marionnette. Il savait qu'il était là pour ça, il devrait commencer maintenant pour que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps.

« Ouais. Mais ça te va bien », dit Jake en s'asseyant devant Enoch. Il devrait se sentir assez offensé, mais c'était tout à fait juste. Cette pièce lui allait bien. Il était entouré d'organes, de la mort. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Donc, il ne dit rien. Il assembla les pièces en jetant un coup d'œil à Jake qui regardait par la fenêtre, toujours assis devant lui. Il regardait probablement Emma. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire attention à lui comme le faisait Enoch quand ils étaient tous ensemble ? Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en pensant à lui. Et c'était vraiment difficile de fonctionner. Mais il voulait qu'il regarde, il avait besoin de son attention. Alors, il parla.

« Si tu veux rester juste à cause d'Emma », dit-il, regardant droit dans les yeux de Jake. « Ne te dérange pas. Elle a juré ne plus être amoureuse il y a des décennies quand il a eu le cœur brisé. » Oui, il parlait clairement d'Abe. « Et elle ne changera pas d'avis. » Elle avait été brisée la dernière fois et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire une autre fois. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui et il n'allait pas laisser cette petite merde qu'il aime tant la ruiner.

« Je ne voulais pas rester à cause d'Emma. Je veux dire, elle est gentille et tout, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. » Et cela fit rire Enoch amèrement, oui, on pouvait le voir. Il était toujours collé à elle, mais non, il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle. « Je suis gay. » Enoch ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il laissa échapper un « Oh » avant de se concentrer sur sa marionnette.

Il prit un cœur dans un bocal et le mit dedans. Et la marionnette vit, elle marcha sur les genoux de Jake. Il la contrôlait, il voulait aller où il était. Il le voulait vraiment très fort et il devait faire en sorte que ça n'ait pas l'air suspect. Alors, il lui fit déchirer son cœur et le donna à Jake. Oh mon dieu, c'était encore pire. C'était comme s'il avait arraché son propre cœur et le lui donnait. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Enoch commença à parler. « J'aime bien les marionnettes. Les contrôler ».

« Tu les contrôles ? Alors … Tu viens de me donner ton cœur ? Qu'est-ce que signifie cet acte ? »

« S-Sors de ma chambre. » Dit-il. Il savait que Jake n'était pas stupide, qu'il allait comprendre le sens. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu venir, le fait qu'il le lui demanderait. Enoch voulait juste fuir, se cacher sous son lit. C'était une bonne idée. Mais Jake étant Jake fucking Portman, il ne l'écoutait pas et au lieu de ça, il marcha près d'Enoch.

« Je ne sortirai pas. Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire. »

« Non. Cela ne signifiait rien. » Dit Enoch avec un regard noir, mais bien sûr, Jake s'en fichait et marchait vers Enoch, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « S'il te plaît, va-t'en. » Dit-il dans un souffle, mais tout ce que Jake faisait était de presser ses lèvres sur celles d'Enoch, sa main dans ses cheveux.


End file.
